


Neighbour.

by literallyouttaspace



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Haylor - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Cute fluffy romance, F/M, Neighbour AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyouttaspace/pseuds/literallyouttaspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neigbour AU - Harry has a huge crush on his new neighbour and one day, universe decided to torture him by making him forget his keys and got locked outside his own apartment on the night that his roommate happened to be out of town. Lucky for him, Taylor happened to be home when Harry trying to break in to his room and she invited him to stay for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbour.

The first time Harry saw her was a week ago, when he saw a moving van pull up next to the sidewalk and a beautiful blonde girl step out of the car that was following the moving van. Harry remembered how he was holding his breath and almost duck down when she looked up, he thought for a split second that she might saw him staring down like a creepy dude but in fact, she was just admiring her new apartment. He stood next to the window as he watched her and her friend moving boxes out of the van and into the building. That was the first time that he laid eyes on her, the first time that he was struck by her beauty. The second time he saw her was four days ago when he was about to leave for his work, she was standing by the mail boxes, checking her mails. He stopped dead in his track when he saw her standing there, she was wearing a thin t-shirt with jeans short and a pair of white sneakers. Her blonde hair tided into a small pony tail. She seems to notice that he was staring because she turned around and give him a shy smile as she tugged a strain of her hair behind her ear and walked pass him toward the elevator and gave him an acknowledge nodded. He remembers still standing there for another ten minutes after she was gone.

"Dude have you seen the blonde girl who just moved in to our building couple days ago?" Harry asked as he was eating his dinner on the kitchen island and watch his roommate, Niall cooked his pasta. Niall turn around and looked at Harry for a few seconds before turning back and focus on his pasta sauce.

"You mean Taylor?" Niall asked, stirring his truffle cream sauce.

"Taylor?" Harry said and raise his eyebrows.

"Yeah, tall, blonde, blue eyes and super nice" Niall said "She live in apartment 4B right across the hall dude, she's our new neighbor. You didn't know that?"

"No, I only seen her like twice. I had no idea she live across the hall" Harry said as he gave Niall a stare, how can he not tell Harry about this.

"She leave to work the same time I did and we took the same subway, so we chat a few times. She's super nice dude" Niall said, still oblivion to the fact that Harry was overly excited to know her name and to know that his roommate has forged some kind of friendly relationship with their new neighbor. The next morning, Harry decide to leave to work at the same time as Niall just to meet Taylor and he did. They were leaving their room, arguing about something that they saw in the morning news when Taylor slammed her door close and the boys turned their heads toward her.

"Oh hey, guys" She said, smiling at them. She let her hair down today and she wore a sweater and a tennis skirt with oxford shoes, classic but still keeping up with the trend. She looked more like a college kid than someone who's in their mid-twenties and had full responsibilities.

"Hey, Tay" Niall said as the three of them moving toward the elevator, Harry stalked behind Niall and trying not to stare at Taylor for too long.

"I think I've met you before" Taylor said as they step inside the elevator, Harry looked up at her and he could see Niall smirking in the corner of his eyes.

"Umm, yeah. I'm Harry, nice to meet you" Harry said before stretching his hand toward Taylor for a handshake, she took it and smile at him. He saw the color in her cheeks changed as he felt his ears burn and he could hear the sound of Niall laughing quietly beside him at the awkward interaction between his roommate and his neighbor.

When Harry thought that the universe doesn't hate him enough, it surely did hate him more. It was late when Harry came back home and found out that he has forgot his keys. He tried to called Niall but his phone went straight to voicemail and that's when he remembers that his roommate is out of town for a business trip. Harry curse under his breath and bang his head a little too loud on the door, he was about to kick the door open when he heard someone called his name from behind him.

"Harry? What are you doing?" When he turned around, Taylor was standing behind him with one hand on her front door and an amused smile on her face.

"I forgot my keys and Niall is out of town" Harry said before pouting which cause Taylor to laugh.

"Well, there's no need to break stuff. Why don't you come in and try to call the landlord in case he's still up and has a spare key?" Taylor offered as she step aside to make a room for Harry to walk in. Taylor leads him to the living room where he saw a movie being pause on the TV, a glass of wine and popcorn bowl on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

"Am I interrupting something?" Harry asked as he nodded toward the couch.

"Oh, no. I'm just catching up on my favorite TV series" Taylor said "Why don't you join me? I'll grab another wine glass. I hope you like Law and Order though" Harry didn't try to call the landlord that night because he was so caught up with Taylor and the way she smile.

He found out that she's working as a bookstore manager only a couple of blocks from where he work. She said she didn't have to do a lot of things and she enjoyed being around books and she love the smell of it. She moved from Los Angeles to here, New York, partly because she just broke up with her boyfriend and everything in LA reminds her of him and she also wanted to live closer to her best friend. Harry learned that Taylor loves Christmas and she has been looking forward to spending Christmas in New York and she would love it if someone takes her to watch the ball drop in Time Square, Harry offered but she just smirk at him before telling him that she would think about it again. As the night grew by, he has learned so much about the girl who has been living across the hall from him more than he has learned about her through Niall for the past three months. After too many glass of wines, Harry could feel his eyes become heavy and he noticed that Taylor already lay down across the couch and stare at Harry.

"You know, I saw you that day" Taylor whisper quietly, her blue eyes are staring right in to his green ones and its clouded with sleep.

"Which day?" "The day that I moved in" Taylor pause as she saw Harry's face redden and she was sure that it's not because of the wine. "You were standing there next to your window, staring down at me. I just keep thinking who's that guy, he's so cute why is he staring at me"

"Oh" Harry smile "I was indeed looking at you because you were so beautiful" Harry let the words that he has been holding back slipped right out of his mouth, the words that he has been holding for so long.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me"

"Because I'm too shy. I didn't want to scare you and you were so nice to me and Niall, I just don't want to ruin anything and send you away. I didn't want to tell you that every time I saw you, I just want to walk up to you and kiss you or how much I want to hold your hand when we were walking down the street to the subway station and now that I know you work two blocks away from me, I just want to ask if it would be okay if we could walk back home together everyday and maybe get to know each other a little more." Harry said as he lean his head against the couch "I hope I didn't scare you". He could literally feel Taylor's breath on his temple as he close his eyes and enjoy this intimacy because in the morning, she might forgets everything and he doesn't know if there will be another chance of him being this close to her again.

"You're not scaring me, Harry" Taylor said as she reached over to Harry and ran her finger down his cheek softly. "It's good to know that we both feel the same" Harry could feel Taylor's hand on his jaw as she lean down from the couch and kiss him on the lips. It wasn't a drunk kiss, it was real. It last longer than Harry thought it would, he remembered how he turn toward her so he could kiss her properly and how she has ran her hand down his neck before slide it up and play with the hair at the back of his neck. It soon turned in to a hungry kiss where Taylor started to bite down his lower lip and Harry tongue begging for entrance. Harry wasn't sure when he pull Taylor down from the couch but the next thing he knew, she was on the floor with him, their hands roam tugging the fabric of each other's shirts and their eyes clouded. Harry pull Taylor closer to his body and wrapping his arms around her and she did the same, he doesn't want to go any further because it doesn't feel right, not right now.

"Is it okay if I stay here tonight?" Harry asked.

"Please" That's the only word that Taylor could say before sleep took both of them out. For the next few days, Niall noticed something different between his roommate and his neighbor.

Sometimes, Niall would caught them holding hands in the elevator as they leave for work in the morning. He also noticed how Harry got off the same subway station as Taylor and as soon as they tugged away in the crowded of people, Harry would reach for Taylor's hand. Sometimes Niall heard Harry sneaking out of his room late at night and would return early in the morning to get ready for work and all he did was smile and never said a single word about how these two were acting like a teenage disaster because it's cute and fun to watch.


End file.
